


Payback

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [14]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #14 - Tinsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Day 13's drabble, Secrets and Lies.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Fuck, this stuff is itchy.”

“Hush,” Colin murmured, stretching the tinsel from Greg’s wrists to each bedpost and tying it securely. Satisfied, he let his eyes wander down his captive’s naked body hungrily and back up into dark eyes. “It’s _my_ turn.”

He leaned down to swipe his tongue over a nipple and Greg hummed appreciatively. Many minutes of pleasurable torture followed as Colin carefully tuned his instrument with fingers and tongue, waiting… 

“Christ, Col, just fucking suck me already.” 

Colin’s eyes flicked upwards mischievously. “You only had to ask.” Smirking, he wrapped his mouth around Greg’s length with relish.


End file.
